


what is this feeling?

by hinakyuuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, just read it please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinakyuuu/pseuds/hinakyuuu
Summary: Well this is now or never for Sakusa. It might be the only opportunity. He had been calling Komori(again) to make sure about his own feeling...OmiHina brain rot!!!!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	what is this feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in OmiHina brain rot right now ssdjfkbdfuf  
> anyway, I'm bad with grammar so please bear it it sksks. enjoy !!

Sakusa Kiyoomi is not an awkward person nor hard to communicate with. He can be cold and a little bit warm around. For someone who is not knows Sakusa well, they will think he is some kind of rude by his tone of speaking. But for Black Jackals who already be with Sakusa for long enough, they all know Sakusa just want the best for his teammate healthiness.

In other hand, Sakusa is a person who in fact not really like to be around with many people. Not that he hates the crowd, he just doesn’t want other people to share their germs with him. Well yeah… he basically hates people. Literally.

When it said people, it also means his own teammate. He hates it when Boukuto forgot to wash his dishes and make him run fast to Bokuto’s room just to scold him. Or when he found an empty box of milk inside the fridge. It’s a trash. And Sakusa hates trash. Turns out it was Atsumu who forget to throw that empty box away. He ends up not talking to Atsumu for a whole week.

But it’s different with Hinata. Hinata is like 8 out of 10 in Sakusa’s tidiness meter. That is such unbelievable for finding someone in this room with that level. He has known Hinata for almost a year now. He knows Hinata use to wash his own plate after he eat. He knows Hinata take a bath 3 times a day. One in the morning, one in the afternoon, and one before he goes to sleep. Not to be a weirdo but he knows it because he accidentally saw Hinata walking out from the bathroom looking so fresh at one in the morning.

Let’s talk about Hinata’s other habit. There is one day in January where he wakes up earlier just to find Hinata do some meditating at the dorm balcony. Sakusa doesn’t know anything about meditating so he just sat in the kitchen making a cup of black coffee and pull a chair to take a look at how Hinata does the meditating thing. There is also a day in February where he arrived at the dorm late at night after have a little meet up with his family just to find Hinata making a smoothie. They end up having a small chit chat about the day when Hinata was in Brazil.

Also, Hinata smells good. Sakusa doesn’t know what kind of perfume did his small teammate use. But when they sit side by side on their way to the gym, Sakusa can smell something like summer. Light, fresh, and clean smelling. He almost fell asleep when he kept sniffing on Hinata’s perfume.

Clean, care with his healthiness, have a good smell. With all the aspects no wonder Sakusa treats Hinata in special ways. He chooses to sit beside Hinata in the bus. He like to share his hand sanitizer with Hinata. He pulls down his mask when he talks to Hinata−he doesn’t even pull down his mask when he talks to the coach.

But sometimes Sakusa doesn’t understand himself. There is a side inside of him that want to hold Hinata’s hand when he fell asleep in the bus. Or other side that want to pull Hinata away from Bokuto and Atsumu so they can talk together. There is also some small sparkle inside of him whenever Hinata calls him with ‘Omi-san’. Maybe, just maybe Sakusa feel comfortable to be around with Hinata.

These things sometimes break in his small mind when he ready to sleep. Like that time when Hinata stare at him and said that his moles look cute, he almost stays awake till morning. Or that time when Hinata knocks on his room asking if he can company him walking to the convenient store because it’s almost midnight. Sakusa try his best not to hold Hinata’s hand.

Komori is the only place for him to talk too. Komori said he is whipped. Sakusa just laughed hearing that because he doesn’t think so. The third time he talks to Komori, Komori said that he is in love. Sakusa laugh even harder. The fifth time Sakusa talk to him about Hinata, Komori told him to stop being denial about his own feeling.

Sakusa doesn’t believe in love. All he knows is he is comfortable with Hinata. Hinata feels like the sun of his cold heart. Hinata is like a small glove in the middle of winter night. Small but means everything for the person who wear it.

Being a germ phobic and hate of being sick doesn’t stop him to taking care of Hinata when he falls sick. He even begs Meian to letting him be the one who take care of this little sunshine. The whole team even questioning this action of him.

“Omi-kun, do you like Shouyou?” 

That was one night in the dorm when everyone already in their room on their way to sleep. Sakusa walks out from his room to have a drink just to find Atsumu eat a cup of noodle in the kitchen.

“Pfft what?” 

Slurping on his noddle, Atsumu stare at him. Putting down his chopstick on the table and let Sakusa has his drink. “You like him don’t ya?”

“I’m not.”

There is a silent moment between them. Atsumu pick his noodle cup and throw it to the trash can. He turns his back to Sakusa and walk back to his rooms.

“Good. Then don’t mad at me if I have a date with Shouyou-kun this weekend.”

Sakusa stands there in silent. Mind spinning around about Atsumu and Hinata have a date. Imagining them holding hand tight. Share the laugh together. They might be and the date with a kiss. Sakusa almost lost his mind. He can’t even sleep that night. Everything just keeps poking his brain and annoy him.

He wakes up with ugly eye bags and the messiest hair he ever had. The first thing in his mind is finding where Hinata is. He doesn’t know what he needs about Hinata but talking with him is the first thing his body needed. 

“Ohh, good morning Omi-san!”

Looking for something good in the morning but the goddess of luck not even on his side. Hinata and Atsumu sit together on the couch in front of the tv. Ohh… he really wants to slap Atsumu’s smirking face really bad.

“Morning.”

“You look… so messy Omi-san. Want me to make you a cup of coffee?”

“No. I don’t need coffee.”

Sakusa walks to the kitchen leaving his two team mate at the living room alone. His head spinning around like he wants to get angry over nothing. He blames Atsumu. 

“What is wrong with Omi-san?”

Atsumu shrugs. “I don’t know.”

.  
.  
.

Weekend come so fast for Sakusa. The need of going to the bathroom making him got no choice but to walk out from his room. Such a cold morning even though it is 11 AM already. Not to be lazy man but he chooses to wake up late so he won’t meet Atsumu and Hinata on their way to the special date.

He might be throwing his hand when he sees it with his own eyes.

Luck might not on his side again. Right after he open his own door, Hinata walk pass him. Still in his pajama.

“Morning!”

“Ugh… morning.”

Hinata hold his laugh seeing Sakusa’s expression. “You look awful Omi-san.”

“Whatever...”

Sakusa walk pass him, dragging his own feet lazily. 

“Bruch? I cook something.”

“Don’t you have to go out with someone?”

Hinata frowns. Try to understand what Sakusa mean.

“W−”

“Wait, answer it later. Need to pee.”

After almost five minutes, Sakusa walk out from the bathroom. Fresh after wash his face and brush his teeth.

“What are you cooking?”

“Fried rice. Want some? I make it not spicy so we can eat it together.”

“Why are you still here?”

Hinata almost chocked on his drink hearing Sakusa. Okay call it weird because this is such out of nowhere. Seems like Sakusa want him to go away from his eye sight.

“What do you mean? You seem pretty weird these past few days.”

“Forget it.” Sakusa stop him self form walk away when he feels a pair of cold hand holding tight to his arm.

“Stay here we need to talk.”

Hinata pulls a chair. Push Sakusa to sit by force. He needs to do this or this man in front of him will try to escape again.

“Okay what is wrong with you Omi-san? Don’t get mad at me for thinking like this but you seem like avoiding me. You are not even sat beside me again in the bus. Whenever I try to talk to you, you choose to walk past.”

Sakusa clear his throat. He never sees this one coming. Being interrogated by Hinata Shouyou, the softest man alive. He just wants to go to the bathroom in peace but end up seeing Hinata clench his fist in front of him.

“What? I never do that.”

“YES. Yes, you are Omi-san.”

“Hey don’t scream. You will bother everyone.”

Hinata almost screams for the second time. He is so hungry and this man in front of him try to make him getting hungrier by making him angry.

“No one here. Just you and me, so you better tell me the reason. Am I annoying? Do you hate me now?”

“Where everyone goes?”

Okay enough. Hinata can’t hold it anymore. He cups Sakusa’s face with his cold hands. Force him to look at him directly.

“I’m sad Omi-san. So sad. I think I can get your attention but guess I’m wrong. I will just say it on time. I like you. And that’s the reason why I turn down Atsumu-san date if you want an answer why I am still here.”

Sakusa feels his heart beats faster. The same beats when he got excited seeing a discount hand sanitizer at the stall. The same beats when his mom cooks his favorite meal. The same beats when Hinata accidentally leaning to his shoulder at the bus.

He is so excited he can feel his cheeks warm. He stares at Hinata. The boy in front of him stares back at him with a red face. He can feel Hinata’s hand shaking on top of his cheeks.

‘You like me?”

“Yes. I have this feeling for so long.”

Well this is now or never for Sakusa. It might be the only opportunity. He had been calling Komori(again) to make sure about his own feeling. Now he is a hundred percent sure that he like Hinata too. He finally got the reason why he wants to punch Atsumu’s face every time they face each other. That’s jealousy. 

He is so bad at his own feeling. Komori almost crying when he keeps telling Sakusa the reason behind the ache in his chest. 

“Hinata, I like you too.”

The bird out side the dorm start chirping again. The sun light peeking from the window. Now Hinata almost drop himself to the floor.

“You like me too?”

“Yes.”

It feels funny for Sakusa. For someone who almost perfect like him, he can confess his feeling in a better way. He can bring a bucket of roses or maybe take Hinata out to buy some ice cream and then confess to him in the middle of a park.

But being in the kitchen together. With an empty dorm. A plate of cold fried rice on the table. Still wrapped in a pajama. 

Sounds funny if you tell it to someone. But Sakusa try to look it from a different side. This is not so bad. The intimacy between him and Hinata feels a lot better than saying it at the park. The cold fried rice even better than a bucket of roses. The pajamas even feel a lot comfortable than a pair of hoodies and skinny jeans.

For Sakusa, this is more than perfect. More than what he needed.

“Be mine?”

“Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comment if you like my work <3
> 
> you can find me in [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hinakyuuu) or you can send me other idea for my next work to my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/shoyobby)
> 
> thank you for reading this!! I love youu


End file.
